


[Podfic] Elementary

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Hydrogen, Helium,</em> Sherlock begins as he hears the thunk-thunk-<em>thunk</em> of John's trainers on the stairs. <em>Lithium, Berylium, Boron,</em> he continues as the door to the flat swings open.</p><p><em>Focus,</em> he thinks, and that's not part of the table, but it is <em>essential. Just get through this.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Elementary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patternofdefiance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patternofdefiance/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Elementary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521233) by [patternofdefiance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patternofdefiance/pseuds/patternofdefiance). 



> This chemist just could not pass up the opportunity to utilize The Elements song in conjunction with Johnlock...

Length: 16:25

[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/vnk9hx5u299x6xc/Elementary.mp3) (mp3)

[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/elementary-0) (mp3)  
  
Pre/Post Music - [The Elements (Live)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AcS3NOQnsQM) - Tom Lehrer


End file.
